warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:123taileh
Okay, but Im probably too lazy to get on it so your probably gonna get it tomorrow or somethin' okay? xP - 02:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm sending myself a message! 12:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC)123taileh Re: Why yes, I do know who you are, at least on this website: you are a random user who only uses this website as a social network, spams the chat room, and leaves unsigned messages pretending to be someone else despite the fact that wikia always tells you who leaves messages on your page. Am I in the ballpark there? Please refrain from insulting my intellegence simply because I told you to stop spamming last night. 22:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Just don't do it again, at the risk that I'll consider a personal attack and report you. Especially with your friend tagging along. 23:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Taileh, I can see when you write about me on your friend's page. =_= That's it. I consider this a personal attack. I am reporting you for spreading rumors about me threatening to ban you when I didn't. I informed you of the rules and told you that you'd be banned (a power I do not have, but Cloudskye does) if you continued. I've had enough. 23:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) You refused to listen to my wanrings. It's too late. Also, if you'd read my messages, the power to ban people is not mine. I reported you to someone that can. 00:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Messages Please refrain from deleting messages, even on your own talk page. It violates wiki policy to do so. You may archive them, but deleting them is against the rules. 21:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea, its done but I'll probably upload it later cause I gotta finish some homework, Promise - 23:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dude Ive mustve gotten like 10 messages from you in the last 2 day just be patient, alright? - 23:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Do not act like that towards Shellheart. She is not a fool, and that is quite rude that you are lying with Redpikachu, lying to Shellheart and others. 02:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I lied about me already finishing it, but look! I managed to get myself to get up on it, so tada! tell me if you want anything changed X)- 04:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) no prob, Done - 00:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I love your page so far. Would you like to be my friend? Oh, stay away from Spiderclaw11 please. He is a really mean kid who says he will hack the system. With care from, 16:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 Rainlegs is saying that I should havelet you not be warned bout him. He really is mean. He got banned a couple months ago. 16:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 I have to say your avatar is awesome. Where did you get it. I just love it. If you want a cat one just ask a wiki user. They almost always make one for you. 16:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 hawkstar is BACK! i wil be on cat wiki.Redpickachu 19:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu i got the picture up there! Redpickachu 21:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu Hi! I'm called Hawkstar. Do you know what to do here? Hawkstar45